Titanfall
Titanfall is a videogame made for the Xbox (XB1 and XB360) and Steam platform by Respawn Entertainment and EA. Titanfall was released on March 11 2014 (for PC and XB1) and on April 8 2014 (XB360). Summary Humanity lives in the deepest reaches of explored space in a vast region known as The Frontier. It contains many well-known and inhabited solar systems, but many more worlds remain uncharted. Most people will never travel this far away from normal civilization, but for pioneers, explorers, mercenaries, outlaws, and soldiers - the Frontier offers both adventure and opportunity. Major interplanetary corporations known as Hammond Robotics -- a major manufacturing, aerospace and defense contractor -- used resources of the Frontier to make builds of mecha-combatants such as Titans and Spectres. Titans are descendants of present-day fledgling military exoskeletons. In addition to the obvious combat applications, unarmed forms of Titans are used in heavy industries like cargo transport and deep space ship salvage. They are also used in special applications such as deep space search and rescue, and are very effective in inhospitable environments. The use of Titans is widespread throughout the Frontier in both combat and civilian life. As with Titans, the Frontier contains Pilots of many different styles and experiences. Titan Pilots are rated by 'certifications', most of which apply to civilian applications, such as construction, shipping, and heavy salvage industries. The most prestigious of these is the Full Combat Certification - a widely published series of tests that grade a Titan Pilot's abilities. Because of the extreme physical and mental challenges of mastering both Titan combat & dismounted parkour movement, a fully combat certified Titan pilot is a rare find, and the combat skills of active Pilots in the field varies widely throughout the Frontier. The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, otherwise known as the IMC, started out small, in natural resource extraction industries, under the name Hammond Engineering. Increasing demand for Titan manufacturing materials, combined with Hammond's market-cornering planetary survey technology and map database rights, contributed to explosive growth for the company. Over the course of a century, a series of acquisitions, mergers, and re-brandings lead to the transformation of Hammond Engineering into the ruthless commercial empire that is the IMC. With the Frontier’s valuable shipping lanes and vast planetary resources ripe for exploitation, the IMC is dedicated to maximizing profits and shareholder wealth, using the legal application of force when necessary. The Frontier Militia represents the military arm of the Frontier systems' territorial defense pact. The Militia is a loosely governed mishmash of homesteaders, bandits, mercenaries, and pirates, all rising up as 'citizen soldiers' when the need arises. Each brigade within the Militia is responsible for fighting in an assigned section of Frontier territory. Although some brigades are little more than vast pirate organizations, the Militia has enough resources to be a real obstacle to the IMC's ambitions on the Frontier. The Militia often claims that direct action against the IMC is in the best interest of the homesteaders whom they allegedly represent, but not everyone on the Frontier sees it that way. Eventually, a war broke out on the Frontier between the IMC and the Militia, known as the Titan Wars. Hammond Robotics distributed many resources to these factions -- mainly the IMC -- to use combatants such as Titans, Spectres and Marvin-created technology for advance warfare. Militia commandments such as Sarahand Cheng "Bish" Lorck struggle against the IMC, lead by Vice Admiral Marcus Graves. During the events of Titanfall, Pilots, Grunts, Spectres and Titans of the IMC and Militia go through stages of war in multiple locations.